


Sunshine after the war

by Pandora09



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Algo así como un final feliz, Algo de ChanHo, Algo de ChanLix, Angst, DaHyun y JiHyo de Twice, Español | Spanish, Felix espera a alguien que no es HyunJin, Felix necesita amor y HyunJin es un cobarde, Guerra, HunJin se va a la guerra y Felix no, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, M/M, mueren algunos, también en wattpad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora09/pseuds/Pandora09
Summary: Hwang HyunJin tenía solo dos opciones: morir en las trincheras o morir de amor.Para él ambas significaban exactamente lo mismo.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Sunshine after the war

Hwang HyunJin se frotó las manos y sopló entre sus dedos su aliento tibio, el frío se colaba por las capas de su ropa, penetraba los poros de su piel y le erizaba los vellos, pero no podía hacer otra cosa para aprovechar su escaso calor corporal.

Contempló su alrededor buscando algún rostro conocido, pero solo vio a una multitud de familias que intentaban disimular la angustia. Había mujeres llorando, padres elevando silenciosas oraciones por sus hijos e hijas, niños pequeños sosteniéndose de las piernas de sus padres o hermanos para retenerlos, todos compartiendo el mismo gesto de tristeza, augurando que esas despedidas serían eternas para la mayoría de ellos.

HyunJin fue bastante sabio al despedirse de sus padres en su casa e impedirles ir hasta la estación, no habría podido marcharse sin derramar unas cuantas lágrimas y quería conservar algo de orgullo. Si él nunca volvía, al menos les habría dejado una última imagen brillante y llena de sueños para que ellos recordaran.

Reconoció una cabellera anaranjada por entre el verde y el gris opaco de quienes ya comenzaban a vestir el luto, se tambaleó sobre sus pies y acabó acercándose cuando Bang Chan lo vio entre la multitud y le hizo señas para llamar su atención.

—Pensé que no irías —dijo demasiado rápido, incluso antes de haber saludado apropiadamente a la familia Bang.

Con una sonrisa apenada que intentaba disimular su orgullo, Bang Chan se sacudió el cabello rubio y se encogió de hombros, apretujando la pequeña figura de su novio contra su costado.

—Debo cumplir con mi deber.

Aunque HyunJin –probablemente Felix tampoco– no podía decir que perseguir una venganza ciega tenía algo que ver con deber u honor.

Sin saber qué decir, o cómo hacerlo, simplemente asintió y fijó la mirada en la madre de Bang Chan, que no podía ocultar su angustia.

—También recibiste el llamado —dijo la mujer con un tono dulce y preocupado.

Recordó la reunión en la plaza de la ciudad, a los emisarios del gobierno recitando nombres como quien canta los números de la lotería en el infierno, su nombre deslizándose con una pronunciación extraña en aquellos labios ajenos y una condena.

Bang Chan no fue llamado, él tenía la opción de elegir, sin embargo ahí estaba, con un bolso de viaje guardando solo lo esencial y despidiéndose de su familia para marchar a una guerra de la que HyunJin no quería formar parte.

—¿Estarán juntos? —preguntó una voz grave en un susurro que se elevó por encima de las voces ajenas, los llantos ahogados y los motores calentando.

El sol aún no aparecía en el horizonte, el alba otoñal era fría y una fina llovizna caía del cielo, pero HyunJin sintió que el sol le calentaba las mejillas y el corazón cuando se atrevió, por primera vez, a mirar a Lee Felix a la cara.

Arrebujado en los brazos de Bang Chan, Felix se veía pequeño, triste y cansado, pero en su mirada ardía el sol de un verano abrasador. A regañadientes, HyunJin desvió su atención al resto de personas y sus cabezas envueltas en gorros y sombreros mientras esperaban su turno para abordar o para ver marchar a sus seres queridos. ¿Qué más podía hacer cuando era la primera vez, en más de un año, que escuchaba a Felix dirigirle la palabra?

—Eso no podemos decirlo, iremos a donde nos envíen, pero intentaremos permanecer juntos, ¿verdad, Jinnie?

—Por supuesto —respondió sonriéndole a Bang Chan y le golpeó el hombro de forma juguetona—, necesitarás alguien que te cuide la espalda.

Bang Chan y su padre probablemente tendrían el poder para mandarlos a los mismos sitios en el frente, pero HyunJin no confiaba en su suerte.

Felix asintió, como si esa respuesta fuera suficiente, pero HyunJin no necesitaba ser adivino para ver la decepción y angustia en su mirada. Estaba seguro de que el australiano hizo todo lo posible por retener a Bang Chan, pero el sentido del honor y deber del mayor era más poderoso que su amor por Felix. O tal vez la idea de defender su amor era lo que lo empujaba hacia el frente de batalla.

HyunJin habría dado un brazo o un pie por tener la posibilidad de decidir, pero él nunca era tan afortunado y sus padres no tenían poder para liberarlo de la guerra o siquiera para conseguirle un puesto seguro detrás de un escritorio. Por el contrario, ellos necesitaban más el dinero que el gobierno les pagaría en compensación si moría en el campo.

Seo ChangBin y Kim SeungMin, junto a sus familias, se unieron a ellos. No había ánimo festivo como la última vez que el grupo de amigos se reunió a recordar el pasado, no había sonrisas ni bromas. No había esperanzas para ellos, solo tristeza, angustia e incertidumbre.

Todos sabían que, de todos quienes marchaban a la guerra, muy pocos regresaban con sus familias. Y menos aun lo hacían completos.

Escuchó conversaciones lejanas, promesas y palabras de amor que no quería escuchar y que el viento se llevaría, porque era muy poco probable que alguien cumpliera alguna de ellas.

Se estremeció cuando el aire frío le golpeó las mejillas, recordando esos lejanos días adolescentes en los que se escapaba con una manta y un termo de té para contemplar el amanecer en la azotea de un edificio abandonado. Recordó los rayos dorados partiendo las sombras en la tierra, secando el rocío de la noche y despertando al mundo de su letargo nocturno. Recordó el frío aplacado por un juego de manos pequeñas, una piel suave y tibia que, aunque siempre buscaba calor en él, calentaba su corazón.

Mañanas frías de ayeres tibios y días lejanos que nunca volverían sin importar lo mucho que él lo anhelara.

Aquella mañana era como cualquier otra y al mismo tiempo sabía que ninguna sería igual, era una mañana definitiva, como la última mañana de un verano maravilloso, el último día de libertad y los últimos retazos de calor.

—Debes cuidarte, ¿sí? —La voz grave de Felix lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones, jalándolo desde el cielo nublado a la tierra húmeda de golpe—. Ustedes deben volver, sin importar lo que pase allá, ¿está bien?

Felix siempre le pareció un niño inocente, arrebatado de su familia en las peores circunstancias y forzado a echar raíces en una tierra lejana. Con sus ojos marrones como el chocolate caliente en noches de invierno, con sus mejillas marcadas como la tierra al comenzar una lluvia, con aquellos labios que se teñían de un rosa pálido o un rojo carmesí dependiendo de la presión que ejerciera en ellos. Felix era su mejor amigo, el calor del verano y el sol tibio de un atardecer anaranjado. Felix era lo más cálido de su vida.

—Nos iremos juntos, lucharemos lado a lado y volveremos un día soleado, ¿te parece bien?

A pesar de que aquella respuesta no lo hizo del todo feliz, Felix asintió.

Esa mañana de nubes grises, aroma a combustible y el sonido de la tristeza rompiendo el aire era una mañana que quería llenar de esperanza. Tenía la esperanza de volver a Felix, incluso si no era él a quien este esperaba.

Cuando los primeros rayos vagabundos rompieron las nubes para tocar la tierra, un soldado con un megáfono comenzó a llamar a todos a abordar de prisa, porque la guerra no esperaba a que los cobardes y perezosos como ellos estuvieran preparados.

Tal vez HyunJin tendría que romper la promesa que acababa de hacer, tal vez nunca volvería a esa pequeña ciudad y nunca más podría contemplar el sol brillando en los ojos del australiano, tal vez nunca más volvería a contemplar su rostro y sentir su calor. Con aquellas ideas en mente, estrechó a Felix por la cintura y enterró el rostro en su cuello.

Quiso decir algo que permaneciera en la memoria del menor hasta su último día, pero no tuvo palabras que abarcaran la inmensidad de sus sentimientos en ese momento. Aspiró profundamente el aroma de Felix, el calor de su piel y los latidos en sus venas. Presionó con los brazos en su cintura y se enganchó a él como sosteniéndose de una cuerda de vida.

La guerra le quitaría todo, tal vez hasta la vida, pero él podía llevarse ese pequeño trozo de paraíso en el bolso.

Felix se elevó en las puntas de sus pies y le recorrió los hombros, susurró palabras que murieron ahogadas en la ropa de HyunJin y tembló en su abrazo.

Era un abrazo de despedida lleno de esperanza y resignación en partes iguales. Tenía las esperanzas de Felix de verlo regresar y la resignación de HyunJin al saber que, incluso si no perecía en la guerra, él ya estaba muerto.

—Volveré —prometió dejando un beso húmedo en la oreja del menor—, siempre volveré.

_Siempre volveré a ti, Lee Felix._

A regañadientes, lo liberó del abrazo y formó una sonrisa débil con la boca. Felix lo imitó, tomando sus manos con sus extremidades pequeñas y temblorosas.

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo más porque las palabras siempre fueron innecesarias entre ellos, pero sus miradas expresaron de forma más elocuente sus pensamientos.

Haciendo puños con las manos para no perder el objeto suave que Felix escondió entre sus dedos, se dirigió a los papás de Bang Chan para despedirse antes de montar en el camión y marcharse tal vez para siempre.

La señora Bang le besó la frente y su marido le golpeó la espalda cuando lo abrazó; de todas las personas en la estación, probablemente el señor Bang era el único orgulloso de ver a su hijo y sus amigos marchar al campo de batalla.

—No me extrañes demasiado. —Escuchó decir a Bang Chan, a pesar de que este lo susurró para que solo Felix escuchara. No pasó por alto la forma íntima en que se abrazaban a pesar de estar en público y eso solo reafirmó su hipótesis de que Felix hizo todo lo posible para retener al mayor—. Volveré al salir el sol.

Con un último suspiro, HyunJin sonrió a nadie en particular y se montó en el camión más cercano, asegurándose de tener una buena vista hacia el exterior. ChangBin y SeungMin lo imitaron, sentándose justo frente a él, ambos compartiendo miradas apesadumbradas.

Todos intentaron cargar sus mochilas de esperanzas, mas la perspectiva de la guerra era demasiado incierta para asegurarse de mantenerlas.

Chan tardó un par de minutos más, pero consiguió soltarse de los brazos de Felix y sentarse junto a HyunJin, que contemplaba en silencio la pequeña bolsa de terciopelo azul que el australiano dejó en sus manos.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó SeungMin solo para tener algo en que fijar su atención y HyunJin se encogió de hombros, sin atreverse a revisar el contenido.

—Un amuleto de la suerte.

—Dios, no recuerdo algún otoño más frío que este —comentó Bang Chan interrumpiendo su conversación y HyunJin siguió la dirección de su mirada, encontrándose con el rostro pecoso de Felix siendo besado por un solitario rayo de sol.

—Se siente como estar abandonando el sol en pleno verano, ¿verdad? O que el sol te abandone.

El motor del camión rugió a la vida y ahogó sus últimas palabras, pero a HyunJin no le importó que ninguno de ellos oyera su triste reflexión, su atención y su mirada estaban enfocadas en el rostro iluminado tenuemente por el amanecer, en aquellos ojos que brillaban con lágrimas que no se atrevía a derramar. Soltó un suspiro tembloroso, despidiéndose nuevamente en silencio del menor y preguntándose si Felix lo miraba a él o a Bang Chan. Tal vez a ninguno de los dos, tal vez solo contemplaba sus ilusiones marcharse, la incertidumbre y la desesperanza que todos sentían.

Durante los siguientes meses y tal vez años, HyunJin acudiría a ese recuerdo en sus noches más oscuras y solitarias.

Si bien sus recuerdos sobre Lee Felix eran interminables y todos estaban tan llenos de amor como melancolía, había algo que siempre lo atraía a esa mañana.

Era la mirada perdida del australiano, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el frío y su cabello anaranjado agitándose con el viento. Fue una despedida cuyo recuerdo siempre quemaría en su pecho, que abrasaría sus venas y haría latir su corazón.

HyunJin siempre recordaría el juego del sol sobre su piel, el anhelo en sus ojos cristalizados y la suavidad del terciopelo entre sus dedos. Cada noche se diría que esa no sería la última vez que vería a Lee Felix, se sostendría de ese recuerdo como a los puntos suspensivos de su historia pausada, a las comas que le daban la esperanza de que más allá de las explosiones, las trincheras, el hambre y el frío, tenía algo por lo que luchar, una historia que contar y una persona a la que volver.

._. |: .-. :| ._.

_—La guerra no es como la imaginas. —_ Solía decir su padre, incapaz de sonreír, cuando HyunJin era más pequeño y preguntaba, fascinado, por sus aventuras en el campo de batalla—. _Un día parece un juego de niños mientras tú y tus compañeros se pelean por quién ocupa el camastro más lejano a la puerta, pero al día siguiente…_

Al día siguiente todo podía volverse cenizas.

Cada vez que su padre contaba una historia sobre su pasado en el ejército, dejaba detalles en blanco. Nunca le habló sobre sus pulmones llenos de humo y cenizas; sobre sus oídos sordos a causa de las explosiones, sobre lo difícil que sería quitar la sangre de su piel y poder dormir a pesar de las pesadillas.

Su padre, herido y traumatizado por la guerra, nunca le dijo que sería un infierno.

Hwang HyunJin no estaba preparado para lo que le esperaba en el campo de batalla, pero no se sintió realmente sorprendido cuando tuvo que enfrentar aquella verdad.

Algunos días, tal y como dijo su padre, eran incluso divertidos. Bang Chan consiguió permanecer a su lado a cada momento –o tal vez ambos necesitaban algo que les recordara a su hogar y se aferraban el uno al otro con todas sus fuerzas– y adoptó a un par de chicos que parecían cachorros perdidos.

Yang JeongIn era apenas un niño forzado a convertirse en adulto y rápidamente se volvió el objeto de afecto de todos en el pelotón, ninguno de ellos podía resistirse a su sonrisa zorruna aún cubierta de metal.

Han JiSung era divertido durante el día y se dejaba consumir por la angustia en las noches.

Bang Chan, siendo el mayor y el mejor dispuesto, abría sus alas cada vez que alguno necesitaba consuelo.

HyunJin, por su parte, sentía el esfuerzo y la tragedia pasarle factura.

Un día en particular todo pareció destrozarse a su lado sin que ninguna granada explotara cerca.

Fue un día excepcionalmente sereno, como un oasis en medio del desierto. Sin embargo, HyunJin no podía estar tranquilo.

Ya no estaban en las trincheras, pero aquel puesto de avanzada no era realmente distinto a los laberintos de tierra. En sus manos aún se pintaban costras de sangre que no podía remover, su ropa aún olía a combustible, hollín y excremento. El sol no atravesaba las nubes de humo y el viento no agitaba su cabello grasoso.

Pero en la carpa que compartía con su pelotón, Bang Chan y JeongIn reían como si la guerra fuera solo un mal recuerdo.

— _Cuida mi corazón._

—Es realmente dulce, ¿verdad?

—¿Y él por qué no se enlistó? —preguntó JeongIn genuinamente curioso.

—Porque es australiano. Estaba de vacaciones en Corea del sur cuando su familia murió y ni siquiera pudo volver con su hermana al cerrarse las fronteras, no tuvo más opción que quedarse con nosotros.

La voz se Bang Chan se volvió un suspiro apenas audible a medida que las palabras escapaban de su boca y HyunJin se concentró en desatar los cordones de sus botas cubiertas de lodo y hojas secas.

Llevaban un mes sitiando una célula terrorista que se había apoderado de un poblado en el borde costero. Las murallas que los antiguos pobladores habían construido para defenderse de los invasores eran las que los aprisionaban y ellos estaban aprovechando la ventaja táctica de esa ubicación, esperando una rendición que estaba tardando más de lo que HyunJin deseaba.

Estaba exhausto, débil y extrañaba su vida anterior, no tenía ánimos para compartir sonrisas como lo hacían sus compañeros y mucho menos si el tema de conversación era Lee Felix y sus cartas de amor.

Se sentó en un camastro que rechinó bajo su cuerpo y tomó un paño aceitado para limpiar y hacerle mantenimiento al fusil que se había vuelto su mejor amigo en las últimas semanas.

Durante su periodo en el servicio militar obligatorio nunca fue realmente bien evaluado. Sus habilidades con las armas eran precarias y las de combate cuerpo a cuerpo eran incluso peores, por lo que fue designado como francotirador en práctica y en esos momentos aún no perfeccionaba su habilidad.

—¿Sabes? Felix no era tan así. —Intentó ignorar la charla de Bang Chan y JeongIn, pero su atención traicionera siempre se desviaría a Lee Felix—. Es decir, siempre fue agradable, pero tal vez la distancia lo ha ablandado un poco.

—La gente se pone así cuando teme perder a quienes ama, ¿verdad?

—HyunJin, ¿has leído las cartas de Felix?

Sin quitar la mirada del cañón, HyunJin sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Por qué leería tus cartas?

—Las que Felix te escribió a ti. —Le corrigió el mayor, llamando definitivamente su atención.

Ellos tenían prohibido llevar cualquier artículo electrónico rastreable e incluso sus placas identificadoras contenían información falsa por si alguien del bando enemigo se hacía con ellas. El único canal de comunicación que tenían con sus familias eran las cartas que, afortunadamente, aún seguían llegando. HyunJin temía que, al avanzar un poco más, estas también se perdieran en el lodo.

Mientras Bang Chan recibía hasta tres cartas al mes por el canal seguro manejado por el ejército, HyunJin era afortunado si recibía un par dos meses seguidos. Sin embargo, puntual como un reloj suizo, cada tres meses recibía un sobre firmado de forma escueta por Lee Felix.

—Ah —suspiró y se sacudió el cabello aceitoso—, hace un año que no leo cartas.

Aunque las cargaba siempre consigo dentro de una bolsa de plástico –para protegerlas de la lluvia y la sangre– junto a aquella bolsita de terciopelo azul cuyo contenido seguía siendo un misterio para él.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿No has leído noticias de tu familia desde hace un año?, ¿aunque ellos te han escrito?

¿Qué podía haber en esas cartas que le hiciera bien? HyunJin era egoísta y cobarde, no se atrevía a leer las palabras de sus padres ni Felix por temor a saberlos felices. No quería saber de ese mundo de colores y seguridad cuando todo lo que él tenía era tragedia y miedo.

Estaba seguro de que sus padres estaban a salvo y tenía la certeza de que la familia Bang cuidaba de Felix, entonces ¿qué ganaba leyendo la confirmación de sus pensamientos? ¿Qué lo retendría, luego, de tomar un bolígrafo y descargar en los folios sus miedos y frustraciones? ¿Y si en una de esas cartas le decían que su madre estaba muerta o que Felix había huido? ¿Qué haría él si no podía correr a los brazos seguros de las personas que amaba cuando todo acabara?

—En la última carta que leí mi padre me dijo que Kkami murió.

Para Bang Chan e incluso JeongIn eso podía sonar como un disparate, pero HyunJin aún sentía el ardor en el pecho por no haber estado junto a su mascota en sus últimos días.

—Yo, vaya, lo siento —susurró Bang Chan viéndose realmente culpable y HyunJin tuvo que esforzarse por no blanquearle los ojos.

—Está bien, Felix estuvo ahí y les ayudó a enterrarlo.

Ninguno dijo algo más, pero Hyunjin estaba seguro de que la conversación no había acabado.

JeongIn, que escuchó su intercambio sin comentar algo, frunció el ceño con curiosidad y miró a Chan.

—¿Por qué tu novio le manda cartas a HyunJin hyung?

—Es mi mejor amigo. —Se apresuró a responder y terminó de ensamblar las piezas del fusil para asegurarse de que todo estaba en su lugar y que no le explotaría en la cara si jalaba el gatillo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué tampoco lees sus cartas?

HyunJin contempló el rostro curioso del menor, su ceño fruncido y sus labios agrietados, se veía cansado y mayor de lo que era. Era una persona tan alegre cuando llegó y con el tiempo su mirada perdió aquel brillo inocente que lo atrajo a ellos. La guerra estaba marcando grietas en su joven piel y HyunJin no quería aceptar lo que toda esa destrucción le podía hacer a alguien como Yang JeongIn.

—Cualquier cosa que quiera decirme, puede hacerlo cuando vuelva a casa. —La mayor parte del tiempo, HyunJin no se proyectaba a sí mismo volviendo a casa, junto a su familia ni mucho menos junto a Felix, pero ninguno de ellos necesitaba saber cuánto deseaba morir en aquella guerra.

—Eso debe ser lo más sabio —concedió Bang Chan con la mirada baja, estrujando entre sus dedos el papel donde HyunJin reconocía los caracteres de las palabras en inglés—. En cada carta parece que está escribiendo la última y siempre me sorprendo cuando recibo una nueva.

En silencio, HyunJin contempló al mayor por unos prolongados minutos. Pensó en lo solitario que era el campo de batalla cuando las explosiones se silenciaban y los gatillos dejaban de ser jalados. Pensó en las noches a la intemperie, el cielo estrellado salpicado por lengüetas de humo que se difuminaban como nubes empujadas por el viento. Pensó en el frío y la dureza de los colchones de tierra, el anhelo de una cama blanda y un cuerpo tibio. Ellos, a veces, se hacían compañía y fingían que todo estaba bien, que aquella era la vida que habían soñado y se sumergían en fantasías que morían al amanecer, cuando el sol iluminaba el campo, la sangre y los cadáveres.

Se preguntó si Felix se sentía de la misma manera, si les escribía cartas para matar el tiempo y la soledad. Se preguntó si en sus cartas le hablaba de cómo avanzaba el tiempo, de cómo los días se convertían en noches y las noches se sumaban en semanas y meses, mientras él esperaba, al salir el sol, volver a ver a Bang Chan. Se preguntó qué cosas tendría Felix para decirle que no podían esperar a que él volviera a casa.

Se preguntó si Felix realmente tenía algo que decirle después de haber pasado un año sin dirigirle la palabra hasta que se despidieron en la estación ese lejano amanecer.

—Felix sabe, mejor que cualquiera de nosotros, cómo tratar una pérdida.

HyunJin necesitaba aprender un poco de eso.

—¿Crees que se esté preparando?, ¿crees que nuestros padres están en casa preparándose para el día en que alguien del ejército les diga que morimos en batalla?

Las palabras ahogadas de JeongIn le provocaron lástima y ganas de vomitar, pero no se atrevió a decirle que la respuesta a sus preguntas era un «sí» rotundo.

— _La guerra_ —dijo su padre un día de invierno mientras HyunJin ponía compresas tibias en el muñón donde acababa su muslo derecho— _hace los amantes más inesperados, pero también te quita a las personas y no necesariamente asesinándolas._

Su padre siempre supo que HyunJin un día tendría que marchar al campo de batalla, al igual que él lo hizo en su adultez temprana, por lo que no dudó en prepararlo desde pequeño para lo que encontraría allí. Pero HyunJin nunca fue una persona de guerras, ni siquiera de pacíficos enfrentamientos con sus compañeros de escuela, era más parecido a su madre que a su padre, pero no podía negar, en ese momento, que su padre siempre tuvo razón.

—Es lo único que ellos pueden hacer —dijo en un tono que debía sonar reconfortante, mas se escuchó frío incluso para él—, es lo que deberían estar haciendo. Mis padres se despidieron de mí sabiendo que podría ser la última vez, Felix intentó retener a Bang Chan temiendo no volver a verlo, pero listo para una despedida perpetua.

Incluso si Felix les pidió, a Bang Chan, HyunJin, ChangBin y SeungMin, cuidarse entre ellos, lo hizo sabiendo que tal vez nunca volvería a verlos. La vida le enseñó a enfrentar las despedidas mejor que a cualquiera de ellos.

—¿Es por eso que temes leer sus cartas?, ¿porque no quieres saber que ya te dejó ir?

Esta vez HyunJin ni siquiera intentó ocultar la risa seca y amarga que aquellas palabras le provocaron.

Hwang HyunJin nunca fue bueno con los enfrentamientos, siempre evitó meterse en problemas con otras personas e involucrarse en peleas que podían solucionarse si dejaba pasar el tiempo suficiente o si mantenía la boca cerrada mientras lo golpeaban, pero últimamente se sentía tenso como flechas listas para ser disparadas y Bang Chan estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo como diana.

—Porque no quiero saber que aún no lo ha hecho.

El hecho era que, incluso teniendo las cartas de Felix y leyendo las palabras escritas por su propio puño y letra, ninguno de ellos podía adivinar lo que Felix estaba pensando en ese mismo momento y, poner palabras en su boca –o manos– que no podía expresar directamente, era un insulto para el australiano.

HyunJin se arrepintió en seguida de sus palabras, pero el daño ya estaba hecho y Bang Chan no podía ignorarlo.

Sin embargo, cualquier discusión o enfrentamiento que pudo desatarse en ese momento, murió olvidado cuando Park JiHyo asomó la cabeza por entre las cortinas de la tienda de campaña y los llamó a una reunión urgente con el líder de escuadrón.

—Jinnie —llamó Bang Chan cuando tanto JiHyo como JeongIn abandonaron la tienda en un tenso silencio y HyunJin quiso seguirlos—, lamento haberte quitado a Felix, pero no puedo arrepentirme de amarlo.

Asintiendo distraídamente, HyunJin siguió al resto, pero en el fondo solo quería reír por la ingenuidad del mayor.

Quiso decirle que él nunca hizo algo como «quitarle» al menor, Felix no era un objeto por el que ellos debían competir para poseer, no había algo similar a una guerra por su amor. Pero, a pesar de que fue el mismo Felix quien buscó a Bang Chan, esa decisión nunca estuvo en sus manos.

Tal vez no era la guerra lo que rompía a las personas, tal vez apenas las hería y las hacía sangrar hasta desfallecer, pero HyunJin sentía algo muy en el fondo de su pecho que no se acercaba ni remotamente a la desolación que le provocaba ver el campo de batalla o saber a un amigo muerto bajo fuego enemigo.

Y esperaba, cada día al abrir los ojos, que ese fuera el último.

._. |: .-. :| ._.

Hwang HyunJin conoció a Lee Felix en una calurosa tarde de verano a los catorce años y casi podía palpar el recuerdo si se esforzaba lo suficiente.

Cuando necesitaba algo a lo que aferrarse para no convertirse en un desertor y resistir hasta que una bala enemiga le abriera el cráneo, pensaba en su familia. Su padre siempre le dijo que las guerras no requerían verdadero valor, que la mayoría de los sobrevivientes eran los cobardes que hacían hasta lo imposible por sobrevivir. Su madre, por otro lado, le decía que él único motivo por el que alguien debía marchar al frente era para defender a sus seres amados.

Pensaba en la sonrisa de su madre, en el cansancio de su padre o en la cola de Kkami agitándose y sonreía para sí mismo, él solo quería protegerlos, incluso si lo hacía a cientos de kilómetros a la distancia.

Pero había días en los que aquellos pensamientos no eran lo bastante fuertes para mantenerlo cuerdo, así que se concentraba en otras cosas.

Lee Felix trajo cosas maravillosas a su vida, pero la más importante de ellas fue ese adorable cachorro que ahora debía estar despreciando humanos en el cielo de los perros. O tal vez fue al revés y Kkami lo llevó por el camino que debía recorrer hasta Felix; el orden de los factores no alteraba el producto.

Lo vio por primera vez junto al río, acuclillado en la orilla frente a una caja de cartón.

Su padre, un soldado retirado, había decidido que la vida en las afueras de la ciudad era lo que su cuerpo mutilado necesitaba, así que HyunJin era nuevo en la zona y vagabundeaba por los alrededores para familiarizarse con su nuevo hogar.

Felix estaba vacacionando en la casa de su primo MinHo y, mientras este asistía a sus clases de danza, disfrutaba de la libertad veraniega.

En la caja que Felix contemplaba con tanta atención, una pequeña camada de perros se esforzaba por sobrevivir. Kkami fue el único que lo consiguió y, al Felix estar solo de paso por Corea del sur, HyunJin decidió que un animal más en la granja no haría mucha diferencia.

Incluso sin conocerse, decidieron que compartirían la custodia de Kkami mientras Felix estuviera en el país.

Cada verano durante los siguientes siete años, Felix nunca falló en visitar a su mascota, incluso cuando dejó de hablarle a HyunJin.

Felix tenía una sonrisa preciosa. Era la sonrisa más bonita que vio alguna vez y solo se dio cuenta de eso porque Kkami, huraño y esquivo con casi todas las personas, también se derretía ante ella. Nadie podía culpar a HyunJin por fascinarse con la sonrisa de Felix y él tampoco podía culpar al resto de las personas por hacerlo.

Felix tenía una voz baja y grave que hacía vibrar las hojas de los árboles cuando hablaba en coreano, pero que sacudía la espina dorsal de HyunJin cuando lo escuchaba hablar en su lengua materna.

Felix tenía manos pequeñas que conseguían acoplarse perfectamente a los dedos alargados y delgados de HyunJin, por supuesto que cuando ambos terminaban de burlarse de la diferencia de tamaño.

Felix era tan buen bailarín como su primo MinHo, pero era mucho más agradable que este.

Felix siempre cargaba encima dulces, en especial chocolates, pero HyunJin decidió que quería ser su mejor amigo por toda la eternidad cuando probó los primeros _brownies_ que el australiano horneó.

Pero lo que más le gustaba de Felix, descubrió mientras lo contemplaba embobado, eran sus pecas. Todos le decían a Felix que parecían estrellas y formaban constelaciones en su piel, pero HyunJin nunca pudo encontrar alguna figura comprensible entre aquellas manchas. Las pecas de Felix le recordaban a las lluvias de verano y fueron el motivador de su primer beso en su décimo sexto verano.

Cuando era menor, Felix soportó muchas burlas a causa de sus pecas, especialmente en la escuela, pero a medida que fue creciendo, también creció su aprecio por cada parte de su cuerpo, sin embargo no pudo liberarse fácilmente de la costumbre de cubrirlas con maquillaje. A HyunJin, que disfrutaba viendo los juegos de los rayos solares sobre su piel dorada, no le gustaba demasiado ver cubiertas sus pecas y así se lo hizo saber.

— _¿Quieres saber qué es lo que más me gusta de tus pecas?_ —preguntó una tarde cualquiera mientras esperaban a que MinHo los encontrara en el camino hacia el río, bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol de ciruelo.

— _Que puedes unirlas y formar constelaciones —_ respondió el menor de inmediato, aunque en su voz sonó una pregunta.

— _Casi, pero no —_ dijo sentándose con las piernas cruzadas y el ceño fruncido—. _¿Has visto cuando caen las primeras gotas al comenzar a llover, la forma en que se marcan en el piso y sabes que algo maravilloso está a punto de empezar? Así me siento cuando veo tus pecas._

Felix frunció el ceño, con las hojas del árbol haciendo sombras aleatorias en su piel y el viento sacudiendo su cabello, que ese verano estaba teñido de un tono púrpura similar el que tomaban los pétalos del ciruelo cuando llegaba la primavera.

HyunJin se preguntó, por primera de muchas otras veces, si Felix era consciente de cuán precioso era.

— _¿Sí?_ —Haciendo una mueca que le decía cuán en desacuerdo estaba, Felix lo imitó sentándose en posición de indio— _. ¿Y qué sería eso maravilloso, una lluvia torrencial?_

Como una tormenta tropical, más bien, con el calor y la electricidad recorriéndole la piel, el viento agitando su corazón y la lluvia empapándolo; pero HyunJin aún no estaba del todo preparado para hablarle del infierno que se desataba en su interior cada vez que lo veía.

— _Verte —_ respondió con simplicidad y se encogió de hombros, intentando parecer despreocupado— _, conocerte después, ¿qué puede ser más maravilloso que eso?_

Cuando sus palabras se desvanecieron en el aire veraniego y Felix le mostró esa sonrisa excelsa que nunca fallaba en quitarle el aliento, HyunJin supo que estaba perdido, completa y absolutamente perdido en los encantos del menor.

Entonces hizo lo que le pareció más lógico en ese momento: se inclinó hacia Felix y lo golpeó con un beso torpe y doloroso.

— _What? —_ Felix se cubrió el rostro con una mano y sus mejillas se encendieron.

HyunJin quiso disculparse por haberle causado dolor, pero Felix no tardó en imitarlo y fue su turno de quejarse por el impacto.

Eventualmente consiguieron besarse sin morderse, chocar los dientes ni golpearse, pero HyunJin recordaría siempre ese estúpido impulso de besar a alguien sin saber cómo hacerlo correctamente. Ese fue el comienzo de los veranos más emocionantes y llenos de amor de su vida.

Hwang HyunJin amaba las pecas de Felix y cómo siempre descubría una nueva en algún sitio inesperado, entre sus dedos, detrás de la oreja, en su barbilla e incluso en la punta de su nariz. Podía dibujarlas perfectamente con los ojos cerrados, pero siempre se sorprendía al ver una que no vio antes.

También amaba la forma en que sus manos encajaban, la risa ronca de Felix, su cabello brillante bajo el sol del verano y la forma en que le olfateaba el cuello incluso cuando HyunJin estaba cubierto de sudor.

Fueron cuatro veranos de una relación llena de amor, _brownies,_ besos y Kkami.

Cuatro veranos que no fallaron en acabar cada año y se desvanecían en las puertas del aeropuerto cuando Felix debía volver a Australia, cargando una mochila con sueños, fotografías y todo el peso de sus adioses. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, HyunJin lo besaba en el baño del aeropuerto y le prometía esperarlo en el sitio de siempre al morir la primavera.

Durante los meses de otoño, invierno y primavera, HyunJin no se hería pensando en lo que Felix estaría haciendo, a qué perros le estaría rascando la panza o a quien golpearía con sus besos. Se perdía en los recuerdos de los buenos días de verano y se convencía de que Felix volvería a él. Y Felix siempre lo hizo.

Nunca imaginó que aquel simple ejercicio le ayudaría a sobrevivir en las trincheras, pero HyunJin era un hombre con un sentido y no importaba que Felix ya no lo quisiera y solo esperara el regreso de Bang Chan, HyunJin sobreviviría a la guerra por él.

Fue en el verano de sus veinte que todo se desmoronó y tanto Felix como él tuvieron que hacer elecciones que cambiarían el curso de sus vidas.

Viviendo en una granja alejada del ajetreo citadino, HyunJin no se preocupaba demasiado de lo que pasaba en el mundo exterior. Se enteró tarde de la invasión extrajera a una zona particularmente inestable del país. No supo del cambio de gobierno hasta que los militares tomaron el poder por la fuerza y se dedicaron a armar a toda la población en espera de una guerra inminente.

Y tarde, muy tarde, se enteró de la pérdida de Felix.

Por mucho que corrió hasta que sintió sus pulmones en llamas, la noticia ya había llegado a los oídos del australiano.

Bang Chan fue quien lo llamó, entre lágrimas y sollozos, para pedirle que viera y contuviera a Felix, o para que al menos lo hiciera hablar, mientras el menor solo contemplaba el horizonte con la mirada perdida y sus pecas bañadas de lágrimas.

La señora Bang le dijo que Felix no había dicho palabra alguna desde que escuchó la noticia, que ninguno de ellos sabía qué hacer y él, siendo su mejor amigo, tal vez podía ayudarlo.

Todo lo que HyunJin necesitó fue tocarlo y hacerle saber que estaba a su lado para que Felix se rompiera y llorara en su hombro todo lo que no había llorado aún por sus padres, hermana menor, tíos y su primo.

Los padres de Felix murieron de forma instantánea, al igual que sus tíos, intentando proteger a su hija menor. MinHo fue el único sobreviviente, pero falleció en una estéril habitación de hospital, dos días después de que una bomba explotara en el centro comercial y asesinara a casi un centenar de personas.

Felix los lloraría durante el resto de su vida, preguntándose por qué tuvieron que estar en ese lugar y en ese momento, por qué no estuvo con ellos y por qué no murió en su lugar. HyunJin estaba feliz de que Felix siguiera con vida, pero sufría por cada lágrima que este derramaba en nombre de su familia.

Ese año, Felix no volvió a Australia, por lo que no hubo despedidas tristes y llenas de anhelo en los baños del aeropuerto, pero la vida, tal como ellos la conocían, no volvió a ser la misma.

._. |: .-. :| ._.

Las últimas negociaciones con el grupo radical fueron un fracaso y la promesa de fuego se cumplió aquella noche.

HyunJin aseguró su posición sobre la tierra húmeda y soltó un gruñido de desagrado cuando sintió las cosquillas de los insectos intentar alcanzar su escasa piel expuesta. Bajo una colina rocosa, el pelotón se acercaba con sigilo al asentamiento y su trabajo era cuidar sus espaldas.

Cualquiera pensaría que a esas alturas de su vida ya debía de estar habituado a las moscas, el aroma a cenizas y cabello quemado, a las noches a la intemperie y el peso del gatillo bajo su dedo, pero eso era imposible. Cada vez que se encontraba en esa posición – _su_ posición, por todo lo sagrado– HyunJin deseaba estar bajo o sobre una bomba a punto de explotar, a veces incluso más de lo que deseaba estar en casa.

Escuchó las últimas órdenes en el comunicador y le hizo señas a DaHyun, la otra francotiradora, asegurándole que estaba preparado para la acción. DaHyun, inconmovible, asintió y se inclinó hacia la mira de su fusil. Era perturbador ver lo cómoda que ella estaba en esa posición.

HyunJin la imitó y vio cómo un grupo de soldados se acercaba a las puertas del asentamiento y otros esperaban en la retaguardia, mientras Bang Chan y otro soldado se acercaban con explosivos y bombas de humo por la playa.

Ocultarse en el borde costero sonaba como una buena idea cuando no se aseguraba una buena ruta de escape y se tenía todas las de perder cuando la zona era desconocida. HyunJin no era el mejor estratega del pelotón, pero estaba seguro de que él no habría elegido ese lugar para asentarse. El mar era demasiado inmenso y hostil en esa época como para considerarlo un aliado.

La cosa sobre ser un francotirador y asegurar tu sobrevivencia a la distancia de los enfrentamientos, es que no se puede huir por completo, nunca estás lo bastante lejos como para no ver el rostro y la sangre de la persona a quien disparas.

HyunJin no era el mejor francotirador, pero era lo bastante eficiente como para abrirle el cráneo a un tipo que intentó atacar a JeongIn por la espalda, o al que lanzó un cuchillo en dirección a Bang Chan, o al que hirió de muerte a JiHyo.

DaHyun llevaba la cuenta de sus muertes, mientras él intentaba olvidar cada vez que jaló el gatillo.

La noche se llenó de fuego y gritos, su visión se tornó borrosa a causa del humo y siguió a DaHyun cuando esta consideró pertinente acercarse.

Ambos abrieron fuego tan pronto tuvieron mejor visibilidad y las bajas de ambos bandos comenzaron a hacerse presentes.

Tal vez fueron apenas unos minutos o un par de horas, pero aquella noche le pareció la más larga de su vida. No solo porque sus balas acabaron demasiado pronto para su gusto y se vio en la obligación de acercarse incluso más para disparar con el rifle de JiHyo o porque el humo apenas le permitía respirar o porque el aroma a sangre le penetraba dolorosamente las fosas nasales.

Esa se convirtió en la noche más larga cuando se acabó las municiones del rifle de JiHyo y corrió desesperadamente hacia JeongIn, intentando evitar inútilmente que una mujer vestida completamente de negro lo apuñalara por la espalda, mientras en sus oídos Bang Chan le gritaba que debía perseguir al grupo que estaba escapando por mar en una lancha en mal estado.

El tiempo se estiró entre sus manos cuando los laberintos desnudos de sus falanges fueron recorridos por los dedos del menor, que respiraba entre dientes y temblaba sobre el lodo que parecía consumir su frágil figura.

—Hyung. —La sangre escurrió por la boca de JeongIn y se confundió con el lodo, desvaneciéndose en la oscuridad como lo estaba haciendo su espíritu—. _Hyung_.

Se preguntó si JeongIn lo llamaba a él, a Bang Chan o a su hermano mayor y aún sin saber la respuesta, presionó un beso húmedo en el dorso de su mano y se esforzó porque sus palabras fueran audibles en medio de aquel infierno.

—No estás solo —lloriqueó enterrando las rodillas en la sangre y el lodo, dejando que sus lágrimas llovieran sobre las mejillas macilentas del menor mientras lo veía languidecer hasta que su último suspiro desapareció en la noche—. Hyung está contigo, hyung siempre estará contigo como lo prometió.

_Te llevará con él incluso cuando la guerra haya acabado._

Yang JeongIn murió a los veinte años de edad, envuelto en humo, sangre y pólvora, con la mirada perdida en un cielo teñido de rojo y sus manos sosteniendo los dedos de un francotirador. Su cuerpo fue entregado a sus padres junto a una bandera y una medalla al valor.

JeongIn murió como un héroe de guerra, luchando por un país que destruyó su juventud.

._. |: .-. :| ._.

—Debías seguirlos, ¡esas eran tus órdenes!

La letanía de reclamos y acusaciones continuó a pesar de que HyunJin se había disculpado y ya se conocía las palabras de memoria.

Los sobrevivientes estaban de vuelta en la tienda de campaña, cubiertos de lodo, sangre y hollín, incapaces de celebrar su victoria a pesar de haber recibido las felicitaciones de sus superiores en el centro de comando.

JiHyo y JeongIn no fueron los únicos caídos esa noche y, para los que siguieron con vida, se sentía como haber perdido una parte de sí mismos.

Bang Chan estaba furioso, él era solo un soldado de a pie, al igual que HyunJin, pero tenía cierta autoridad tácita que todos admiraban, ya fuera por el respeto que imponía su madurez o las leyendas sobre su padre siendo un héroe de guerra.

DaHyun se mostró inalterable, como siempre, ante su exabrupto, pero HyunJin no pudo ignorar el fuego que ardía en sus pulmones y la imagen de JeongIn sin vida tatuada en su memoria.

—Estaba muriendo —dijo simplemente, aún viendo frente a él a JeongIn escupiendo sangre sobre su propio cuerpo, incapaz de alcanzarlo.

—Por tu culpa escaparon —gruñó el mayor en su dirección, olvidando que HyunJin no era el único con un arma esa noche.

Dios, ¿por qué lo estaba culpando?

—Yang JeongIn estaba muriendo, ¿cómo podía–?

—¡Debías seguir tus órdenes! ¿Acaso habrías podido ayudar a JeongIn?

—¿Me estás hablando de órdenes? —susurró sorprendido—. Entraste lanzando granadas, arrasando con todo sin preocuparte de tomar prisioneros siquiera, ¿y me hablas de órdenes porque intenté ayudar a mi compañero?

Al menor de todos ellos, por todo lo sagrado, al que había confesado, avergonzado de sí mismo, que su mayor miedo era morir solo y sin un objetivo. Al que cada uno de ellos prometió proteger y nunca abandonar.

—Nuestras órdenes eran no dejarlos escapar, ¡ese era tu jodido deber! —Bang Chan estaba tan furioso y HyunJin tan herido que no podrían llegar a un consenso sobre lo que pasó o debió pasar esa noche. Y nunca lo harían—. ¿Por qué otra cosa crees que estás aquí?

 _—La guerra —_ solía decir su padre— _nos destruye de formas inimaginables._

—¿¡Por qué crees que estoy aquí!? —exclamó poniéndose de pie y enfrentando a Bang Chan, mientras DaHyun desviaba la mirada y JiSung salía de la tienda—. ¿Crees que es mi elección? ¿Crees que estoy aquí porque es lo que quiero? ¿Crees que me importan una mierda tus órdenes cuando veo morir a mis amigos?

—Esto es una guerra, Hwang HyunJin, no un patio de juegos.

—Esto es una guerra, Bang Chan —repitió con tono burlesco—, no tu venganza personal.

—No te atrevas a–

—¿Realmente crees que yo estaría aquí si hubiera tenido elección, o JeongIn? Tú, que eres el que vino por voluntad propia. —Terminó mascullando con la voz temblorosa. Tanto envidió la posibilidad de Bang Chan de elegir y tan estúpido lo creyó cuando decidió partir con el ejército, pero esa noche, más que nunca, todo quedó muy claro. Y eventualmente todo terminó sobre la familia y los hombros frágiles de cierto australiano—. ¿No crees que yo daría todo de mí por volver a casa con mis padres, con Felix? Y tú, que puedes elegir, que lo tienes a él… ¡estás aquí rompiéndole el corazón por una venganza que no tiene sentido! ¿Cuándo entenderás que MinHo nunca volverá? No importa a cuántas personas asesines ni cuántos bombas explotes, ni siquiera importa si eres el único que sobrevive en esta guerra de mierda, no podrás revivir a MinHo.

Ahí estaba, el gran secreto del gran Bang Chan expuesto a la luz del sol. Y este no tardó en hacerle pagar no solo su insubordinación, también el haberlo descubierto de esa manera.

Apenas las palabras murieron en un silencio tenso, sintió el impacto de un puño empujarlo al piso.

Fue una epifanía, una revelación que lo golpeó con la misma fuerza que aquel puño y le pareció hilarante que solo en ese momento fuera evidente.

Soltó una risa baja que rápidamente se transformó en una carcajada y se deformó en una especie de gorgoteo que le quitó el aliento. Fue tan cobarde y estúpido todo ese tiempo.

—Jinnie, yo —masculló Bang Chan apresurándose a ayudarlo a levantarse—, lo siento, yo… lo lamento.

HyunJin tomó su mano con la derecha, mientras que con la izquierda aún sobaba la zona en que el mayor lo golpeó. Dolía como el infierno, pero no podía dejar de reír.

Se preguntó vagamente cuánto tiempo llevaba Bang Chan conteniéndose.

—Pude desertar —susurró casi para sí mismo—, o cortarme un pie o una mano para evitar venir aquí, pero ¿dónde está el honor en eso? Preferiría morir en el campo de batalla que deshonrar a mi familia, es lo más digno que puedo hacer. ¿Crees que si muero me iré al infierno, o al cielo con JeongIn y MinHo hyung?

—No deberías hablar de esas cosas esta noche.

—¿Qué momento es bueno para hablar sobre muerte, hyung? ¿Qué momento es mejor que ahora mismo?

_Cuando puedes sentir el aliento de la muerte rozarte la nuca._

—Ningún momento es bueno —respondió el mayor cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, manos que aún estaban manchadas de sangre y lodo. Lo vio sentarse en un camastro desnudo, junto al fusil que esa misma noche HyunJin utilizó para salvarle la vida.

Ser designado francotirador era, por lo general, una buena noticia. Le daba cierto grado de protección al estar lejos de la primera línea, pero ninguno de ellos estaba, en efecto, seguro de sobrevivir. Un segundo podían estar de esa forma, conversando, discutiendo o riendo dentro de la tienda, y al siguiente podía explotar una granada a su lado, enviándolos a todos al infierno.

Y HyunJin, que fue a la guerra con la esperanza de morir, pero había sobrevivido por pura suerte, comprendió que sí tenía una opción.

—No moriré aquí —dijo tomando el fusil—, no moriré aquí ni en ningún lugar hasta que esta maldita guerra acabe y pueda volver a casa. Tú sigue persiguiendo fantasmas, hyung, pero yo no moriré por ti.

Ni por el ejército ni por el país. HyunJin viviría por su familia, por Felix y los sueños rotos de Yang JeongIn.

._. |: .-. :| ._.

Los rumores de un armisticio y el fin plausible de la guerra, dos meses después de la muerte de JeongIn, animaron a todos. Se habían reunido con otros pelotones, contando sus bajas y reavivando sus esperanzas, buscando el sentido que solo las personas en guerra necesitan tan desesperadamente para sobrevivir.

HyunJin soñaba con volver a casa, con correr por el campo y bañarse en el río, soñaba con escuchar la risa de su madre y las historias de su padre. Soñaba con ver nuevamente a Lee Felix y decirle que ahí, en medio de la devastación y la tragedia, solo su recuerdo le permitió seguir viviendo.

Dicen que las personas que tienen a alguien esperando por ellas son las que tienen más posibilidades de sobrevivir a cualquier cosa, a las enfermedades, al encierro o a la guerra. HyunJin quería creer en eso y cada noche alimentó sus esperanzas de volver a casa pensando en sus padres y Felix.

Su vista se agudizó y su gatillo se agilizó, se convirtió en uno de los mejores tiradores y no revivió el dolor de saberse inútil nuevamente.

—Tienes algo por lo que vivir —se repetía cada noche mientras se forzaba a dormir—, tienes algo que defender.

Sin embargo, cuando Bang Chan fue herido de muerte, se cuestionó si realmente podía mantener ese espíritu.

Fue en una misión de reconocimiento relativamente fácil desde el exterior, aunque HyunJin no manejaba todos los detalles debido a que él mantenía su posición distante de francotirador.

Chan, junto a otros tres soldados, entró, barrió la zona y aseguró el perímetro. O eso creyeron todos, hasta que uno de los soldados pisó una mina terrestre y Bang Chan, probablemente viendo en él a JeongIn, decidió ayudarlo poniendo en riesgo su propia vida.

El muchacho sobrevivió con heridas leves, pero no se podía esperar lo mismo de Chan.

Esa fue la segunda noche más larga en la vida de Hwang HyunJin. Tal vez porque el fin de la guerra era casi palpable y morir a esas alturas le parecía risible, o porque estaba más cansado que cualquier otra noche o simplemente porque ver a su amigo agonizar era una agonía en sí misma.

 _—La guerra hace a los amantes más inesperados —_ solía decir su padre con una sonrisa nostálgica— _, pero también nos muestra quiénes son nuestros verdaderos amigos._

Y, a pesar de todas sus diferencias y enfrentamientos, Bang Chan era el mejor amigo con el que pudo haber servido en el ejército.

Compartieron sus sueños y esperanzas, compartían un amor incondicional e inmarcesible por Lee Felix. Discutieron un par de veces, se golpearon otras tantas y se abrazaron muchas más, en especial cuando ambos sobrevivieron a algún día particularmente duro. Hicieron planes para el día en que volvieran a casa y se dijeron que, si bien ninguno de los dos seguía creyendo en el ejército, la guerra o el gobierno, ambos seguirían luchando hasta el final.

HyunJin no creía en las instituciones, pero creía en su amigo.

Y lo estaba perdiendo.

La muerte de Bang Chan fue lenta y agónica, con el cuerpo lleno de calmantes para aliviar el dolor y, si era afortunado, apresurar el proceso de fallecimiento. Fue y volvió de la inconsciencia tantas veces que HyunJin perdió la cuenta, se despidió de todos los miembros del pelotón y les habló a sus padres sin saber que ellos no estaban ahí.

Por último, puso una carga en los hombros de HyunJin que no se asemejaba al peso que suponía la guerra.

—Le prometí que volvería al salir el sol —dijo cuando aún poseía cierto grado de lucidez, con la mirada fija en el techo y sangre cubriendo su piel en carne viva—, le mentí. No podré volver con Felix, pero me reencontraré con MinHo. Júrame que lo encontrarás y le dirás que piense en mí cuando sienta el calor recorriendo su piel... cuando salga el sol.

En un amanecer cercano a su vigésimo quinto cumpleaños, Bang Chan tomó un último suspiro y su vida se apagó. Han JiSung, Kim DaHyun y Hwang HyunJin estuvieron a su lado, siendo este último quien sostuvo su mano y el primero en romper a llorar.

 _—La guerra nos quita muchas cosas, hijo, pero asegúrate de que nunca se lleve tu humanidad._ —Le advirtió su padre cuando se despidió de él y HyunJin lo olvidó un par de veces durante esa época, pero lo recordó esa noche, cuando tomó las pertenencias de Bang Chan y se prometió llevarlas de vuelta a casa.

Soltó su mano cuando llegaron a preparar el cuerpo para ser enviado a sus padres, con la bandera y las respectivas medallas que nunca le harían verdadera justicia a su sacrificio.

Al igual de JeongIn y tantos otros caídos, Bang Chan murió como un héroe.

—La guerra siempre se lleva a los mejores —susurró DaeHyun sentándose a su lado en el suelo, cuando la habitación estuvo casi desierta y solo ellos dos, con lágrimas en las mejillas, se despidieron de Chan.

—Es por eso que los francotiradores tienen más posibilidades de sobrevivir.

Aunque no tenía estadísticas que lo abalaran, ellos dos eran la prueba.

Permanecieron en silencio el resto de la mañana, aplazando sus deberes en el mundo real, acompañándose en el dolor que debían adormecer para seguir viviendo. DaHyun cayó dormida en su hombro, acurrucada a su costado y sosteniendo su camiseta. En sueños, lloró un poco más.

HyunJin la contempló en silencio y ni siquiera intentó alejarse, se quedó a su lado cuidando que nada perturbara su sueño. Dormir, en el campo de batalla, era una batalla en sí misma.

DaHyun era una mujer mortífera, hermosa y valiente. Debió ser el tipo de chica que todos los chicos querían cuidar, pero que forjó un destino que no necesitada de nadie más que sí misma para vivir. Era admirable y temible.

En medio de tanta pérdida, le reconfortaba saber que ella podría volver a casa, incluso si los recuerdos la atormentaban eternamente. Ella podría manejarlo, HyunJin también; si pudieron sobrevivir en ese infierno, podrían hacerlo en la paz de sus hogares. Esperaba que así fuera.

En silencio e intentando hacer el menor movimiento posible, HyunJin sacó del interior de su camiseta la bolsa plástica con las cartas y el regalo de Felix, se aferró a ellos por unos segundos y finalmente sacó la bolsita de terciopelo azul.

Las cartas estaban intactas, tanto las de sus padres como las de Felix. Afortunadamente, estas siguieron llegando a través del canal seguro del ejército, pero HyunJin siguió sin leerlas. En ese momento, sin embargo, necesitaba algo que aliviara el peso de plomo en su corazón.

El anillo en el interior de la bolsa tuvo el efecto contrario.

Se trataba de una baratija que Felix le robó a su madre en uno de esos veranos de ensueño y que le regaló a HyunJin cuando comenzaron a ser novios formales. Con las manos torpes y con ayuda de un clavo oxidado, HyunJin grabó al interior de la argolla las iniciales de sus nombres en inglés.

_H <3 F_

— _Dicen que el amor no tiene fin —_ dijo Felix poniendo el anillo en su dedo meñique, el único en que le quedaba— _como los círculos, espero que el nuestro nunca acabe._

Y nunca acabó, pero HyunJin le devolvió el anillo cuando terminó su relación.

Felix necesitaba la seguridad que él no le podía ofrecer, mas la familia Bang sí, también quería lo suficiente a Bang Chan para ayudarle a superar la muerte de MinHo y viceversa. HyunJin era torpe y no supo cuidar su corazón, así que se lo entregó a Chan y creyó que él haría un mejor trabajo.

Devolver ese anillo, que significó la unión de sus corazones jóvenes e ingenuos, puso punto final a su relación. También fue la última vez que Felix le habló hasta esa gélida madrugada en la estación.

Ese sería siempre un recuerdo que HyunJin querría olvidar, más que el recuerdo de JeongIn desangrándose o la primera persona que vio morir a través del objetivo del fusil, y también fue el recuerdo que más lo atormentó en los últimos años.

Conteniendo los sollozos para no despertar a DaHyun, lloró sobre ese anillo. Porque sacrificó su amor para rescatar a Bang Chan y este de todas formas siguió a MinHo en la muerte. Porque dejó a Felix prometiéndole que todo estaría bien y aún así marchó a la guerra para morir. Porque así como sus padres, hermana, tíos y primo murieron, HyunJin también lo abandonó en su dolor.

Lloró porque volvería a casa y tendría que decirle que Chan estaría siempre con ellos, pero que nunca volvería realmente y tendrían que encontrar la forma de volver a ser felices juntos.

—Está bien —dijo DaHyun despierta a causa de su llanto, palmeándole la espalda y permitiéndole llorar en su regazo—, la guerra es difícil, pero la vida después de ella es aun peor.

._. |: .-. :| ._.

La guerra nunca acabó realmente. Se celebraron desfiles, conmemoraciones y todo el país vio a las tropas volver a los cuarteles para disfrutar del silencio y la paz consecuente. Para Hwang HyunJin, y probablemente para cada soldado que sangró en el campo de batalla, nunca tendría fin.

Recorriendo las calles que conocía de memoria, escuchando el sonido del caudal que nunca creyó volver a ver y sintiendo el aroma familiar del campo en la madrugada, HyunJin temía que ese fuera solo un efímero descanso de la vida en las trincheras.

Tal vez nunca volvería a tomar el fusil o a dormir en una tienda de campaña, pero la guerra estaba grabada en su piel y su alma. Temía nunca volver a sentirse como el Hwang HyunJin de tres años en el pasado, soñador, inocente y alegre.

DaHyun tenía toda la razón, esos años en el frente le dieron las armas para enfrentarse a cualquier tipo de enemigo armado, pero no para retomar su vida pasada.

En ese momento todavía esperaba sentir el aroma a pólvora y cabello quemado cuando inspiraba, todavía se aseguraba de limpiar la sangre invisible en las suelas de sus zapatos, todavía dormía abrazando cojines de la misma forma en que abrazaba el fusil en las noches más tormentosas. A veces incluso esperaba despertar en el campo abierto y descubrir que el fin de la guerra no era más que una quimera.

Sus padres no habían dejado de repetir lo mucho que había cambiado y ellos solo se referían al exterior. Su padre era un experto con las marcas invisibles y HyunJin apenas comenzaba a comprender sus silencios prolongados cada vez que le pedía relatar una sus tantas heroicas historias de guerra. Entendía por qué en las noches de tormenta su padre se paseaba por la casa rumiando palabras que no podía comprender; ahora, más que nunca, entendía por qué le seguía doliendo el muñón aunque sus heridas estuvieran perfectamente cicatrizadas.

Su madre, con la paciencia de una santa, había sostenido a su padre cada noche, recordándole que la guerra estaba en el pasado, que él estaba a salvo en los brazos de una persona que lo amaba y siempre lo amaría, aunque estuviera incompleto. HyunJin no quería condenar a nadie a la vida de su madre, pero soñaba, cuando se lo permitía, poder vivir algo similar.

Sonrió para sí mismo, sorprendido de encontrarse deseando algo.

Recorrió los caminos que conocía de memoria, mas diferían por completo de sus recuerdos. Algunos caminos estaba más desgastados; otros, cubiertos por la hierba del olvido. Algunos edificios estaban remodelados; otros, casi derruidos.

Siempre creyó que la guerra era solo el campo de batalla, las bombas y las familias de los soldados caídos, pero realmente era más que eso. Una guerra, por más pequeña que fuera, podía cambiar el mundo entero.

Un sitio, de todos los que su vista pudo abarcar cuando las primeras luces del alba se hicieron presentes, permanecía intacto. Apresuró el paso y persiguió ese lugar al que solo había acudido en sueños.

Cuando era un simple adolescente, con sueños de adolescente y dolores de adolescente, Hwang HyunJin encontró un refugio en aquella pequeña ciudad olvidada y, eventualmente, sus amigos lo acompañaron e hicieron de ese su hogar.

Felix, MinHo, SeungMin, ChenLe –un extranjero amigo de Felix que volvió a su país cuando comenzaron a agudizarse los conflictos– y HyunJin se reunían en una antigua fábrica de textiles cuya utilidad ya nadie reconocía. El lugar era un edificio en malas condiciones, pero con cimientos fuertes, un sitio seguro para que ellos compartieran tanto alegrías como pesares. Ahí celebraban, lloraban sus penas y mataban el tiempo.

Era un lugar pequeño, pero con una vista preciosa, donde ellos podían ser felices.

Recordó la primera vez que vio, sin querer, a MinHo y Bang Chan besarse, con el sol de medio día ardiendo sobre sus cabezas. Él y Felix intentaron ahogar sus risas con las manos, pero fue inútil y así descubrieron que los mayores tenían una relación.

Con el tiempo, aquella relación se volvió de conocimiento público y muchas personas se sorprendieron, considerando lo diferentes que eran MinHo y Bang Chan, aunque HyunJin pensaba que se complementaban a la perfección.

A diferencia de los mayores, su relación con Felix comenzó y terminó siendo un secreto. Un secreto a voces ambiguo, pero secreto a fin de cuentas porque ninguno se molestó en reconocerlo a viva voz. No obstante, todos eran testigos de sus abrazos prolongados, de sus miradas intensas y sus repentinas desapariciones. Quizá sus amigos llegaron a sospecharlo, pero nunca les dieron la oportunidad de confirmarlo.

Aquel secreto que quisieron guardar tan celosamente les valió discusiones y esporádicas separaciones a MinHo y Bang Chan, ya que el mayor solía ponerle demasiada atención a Felix por sus orígenes en común.

A HyunJin no le molestaba saber que las personas veían en Felix las mismas maravillas que él y confiaba lo suficiente en el menor como para no necesitar la proclamación pública de su relación solo para asegurar su cariño. Hacerlo también supondría muchas explicaciones cuando todos se preguntaran cómo podría sobrevivir una relación de ese tipo, cuestionamientos a los que no querían exponerse cuando el tiempo que tenían para compartir era tan escaso, por lo que guardaron el secreto y vivieron su amor plenamente a escondidas.

En las noches en que el secreto y las inseguridades los abrumaban, escapaban de madruga hacia aquel lugar y contemplaban el sol emergiendo en el horizonte.

En cierta ocasión MinHo descubrió su hábito y se les unió, arrastrando a Bang Chan y al resto del grupo con él.

Solo en ese momento, mientras los recuerdos fluían como un salvaje caudal, HyunJin comprendió el papel fundamental que jugó MinHo en su vida. No solo porque era la persona a quien Felix visitaba cada verano ni porque fuera su primer nexo con Bang Chan. Lee MinHo era una persona peculiar y confusa al principio, pero a medida que descubrió cada matiz oculto de su personalidad, entendió por qué Felix era tan apegado a él, por qué Bang Chan lo amaba tanto, por qué SeungMin soportaba sus cambios de humor y por qué a ninguno le molestaba su personalidad distante.

Cuando MinHo murió, todos perdieron un trozo de su alma.

HyunJin, en especial, se dio cuenta de cuán débil y frágil era, fue un completo inútil a la hora de compadecer y proteger el corazón de quien más amaba. No tuvo la fuerza para enfrentarse a la muerte de uno de sus mejores amigos al mismo tiempo que apoyaba a Felix y esa debilidad tuvo consecuencias que aún repercutían en él.

La desolación del lugar lo golpeó con violencia cuando abrió las puertas de madera y solo vio oscuridad, con las manos astilladas por la madera carcomida y los pulmones repletos de polvo. El abandono era evidente, pero pudo reconocer sin problemas el camino que debía recorrer hasta las escaleras para subir a la azotea. Su memoria muscular lo ayudó a subir los tres pisos a ciegas, sin desviarse en los lugares en que el aire parecía menos viciado.

Cuando estuvo en lo que un día consideró la cima del mundo, el sol aún no aparecía en el horizonte y las primeras luces de la mañana apenas le permitían ver el paisaje frío de una madrugada ad portas de la primavera.

Los muebles que habían recolectado para armar su refugio estaban cubiertos de polvo, del viejo toldo que los protegía del sol solo quedaba el armazón y los muros de concreto estaban–

—HyunJin.

Tan pronto esa palabra rompió el silencio, sintió que las lágrimas se aglomeraban en sus ojos y un nudo presionaba la base de su garganta.

Giró sobre sus talones y se tambaleó, buscando el origen de esa voz, hasta que lo encontró de pie en la esquina más alejada de la azotea, a contraluz del pálido amanecer.

Por inercia, dio un par de pasos temblorosos hacia él, estirando una mano para poder alcanzarlo de la misma forma en que hacía en sus sueños solo para despertar antes de que sus pieles se rozaran siquiera.

Era una quimera, un sueño maravilloso e imposible gestado en lo más cruento de la guerra, una ilusión casi divina que le daba aliento cuando desfallecía, que lo detenía cuando se sentía tentado a tomar una pistola y ponerla en su sien para jalar el gatillo. Era una imagen maravillosa enmarcada por las colinas lejanas, el canto de las aves, el frío del amanecer y el color del alba.

Era Lee Felix mirándolo como quien ve a un fantasma sin saber que ya está muerto.

No habían palabras que expresaran la intensidad de las emociones que lo golpearon en ese momento, tanta que sintió sus piernas temblar y el aire escapar de su pecho.

Mientras caminaba hacia ese lugar, mientras se dirigía a esa ciudad, mientras se despedía de sus camaradas, especialmente mientras experimentaba lo más duro de la guerra, no creyó que volvería a ver a Lee Felix alguna vez. Lo deseó, sin embargo, lo deseó tanto que volvió ese deseo el sentido de su existencia, pero nunca se pensó lo bastante afortunado como para conseguirlo.

Pero ahí, de pie y envuelto en una manta, Felix lo miraba.

La parte lógica de su mente le decía que esa persona era el australiano, pero en su corazón latía el terror de saberse engañado por sí mismo.

—¿F–Felix?

Decir su nombre en voz alta después de tanto tiempo se sentía como pedir un deseo a una estrella fugaz, como una plegaria elevada con la desesperación de un condenado a muerte, como tomar una bocanada de aire después de estar ahogándose en el mar.

Y con el susurro de esa solitaria palabra, soltó el aire que llevaba tres años conteniendo en el pecho.

Podía desmayarse ahí mismo, o reír como un loco, o desgarrarse el pecho a sollozos, o vomitar, quizás un poco de todo al mismo tiempo.

Quiso correr y encerrarlo entre sus brazos, revivir el abrazo de aquella mañana de frío y desesperanza, pero esta vez en una bienvenida eterna.

Todo lo que hicieron, a pesar de sus deseos, fue contemplarse.

La luz creciente hizo evidente el estado del lugar, los muebles que HyunJin no reconoció, un pequeño librero repleto y un par de latas de café sobre él. Reconoció un antiguo sillón personal que solían cubrir con bolsas de plástico para protegerlo de la lluvia, esta vez cubierto por una manta vieja. Un termo en una zona del suelo libre de polvo.

Se preguntó cuántas veces Felix vio el amanecer desde ese lugar en soledad, si estaba ahí esperando a que Bang Chan volviera al salir el sol.

—Bang Chan murió —dijo casi sin darse cuenta y en seguida se maldijo en silencio, esas no debían ser las primeras palabras que le dirigiera a Felix.

—Lo sé, sus padres me dieron sus medallas —respondió el menor con un tono bajo, pero lo bastante alto para que HyunJin comprendiera las palabras. No había tristeza en su voz, o no era una que él pudiera reconocer—. ¿Por qué querría yo esas medallas?

—Para que recuerdes siempre que fue un héroe.

—¿Y a ti te dieron alguna?

HyunJin se encogió de hombros y asintió avergonzado.

—Las lancé al río. —Tal y como hizo su padre cuando volvió con una pierna menos y con estrés post-traumático, ninguno de ellos podía considerarse un héroe cuando no pudieron llevar a personas como Yang JeongIn o Bang Chan de vuelta a casa.

— _Well done,_ _Tommy Shelby_ , ¿yo debería hacer lo mismo? —preguntó Felix ladeando la cabeza. El cielo azulado detrás de él enmarcó su rostro con elegancia, pronunciando sus pómulos y el ángulo de su barbilla. Eran las facciones de un niño afiladas por el tiempo y la guerra, un niño tan diferente al de sus recuerdos, pero cuya mirada aún contenía el sol del verano—. ¿HyunJin?

La primera vez que disparó un fusil de francotirador estando en la guerra, Hwang HyunJin estaba tan asustado por lo que veía a través de la mira, que no le dio a la carne humana hasta el tercer tiro y ni siquiera en ese momento golpeó un punto vital. Aún recordaba haber cerrado los ojos deseando que la suerte dirigiera la bala para darle una ligera ventaja a JiSung y que este acabara con el objetivo.

Con Felix de pie frente a él, ese recuerdo le parecía pueril.

Marchar a la guerra con la esperanza de morir en ella no lo preparó para enfrentar la vida que tendría que vivir siendo un cobarde sobreviviente.

—Lo siento, Felix, lo lamento tanto.

Y todas las palabras que ocultó en esas cartas que nunca escribió se desparramaron sobre sus pies como una avalancha, escupiendo la culpa y el tormento que cargó desde el día en que decidió, de forma arbitraria y cobarde, terminar su relación. La soledad, la guerra, la sangre, MinHo, Bang Chan, Kim DaHyun, las pesadillas, los objetivos, todo lo que perdió y lo que ganó –que era más bien poco– y todo lo que arrastró consigo recayó en los brazos de Felix, que era la única persona a quien HyunJin le debía todo, pero a quien también quería pedírselo.

En silencio, Felix lo escuchó y lo vio llorar como un niño pequeño, pestañeó y sus ojos reflejaron los rayos del sol apareciendo y haciendo brillar las botellas de vidrio esparcidas por el suelo. Permaneció en su lugar, escuchando y contemplándolo con atención mientras HyunJin vomitaba todo lo que fue incapaz de decirle en el pasado y se caía a pedazos, deshaciéndose de esa coraza en que se resguardó para poder sobrevivir y volver a casa, a ese lugar, a sus brazos.

Eventualmente las palabras se deformaron hasta perder sentido. Era imposible resumir en dos minutos todo lo que quería decir y había tantas otras cosas que no estuvieron en sus planes y quería compartir con el menor, que solo se tropezaba y mascullaba sinsentidos.

A través de un mar de lágrimas, vio a Felix acercarse dando pasos meticulosos, casi temerosos. HyunJin quiso estirar los brazos nuevamente y recibirlo en su pecho, recordando de forma escueta lo bien que Felix siempre encajó ahí.

La distancia desapareció sin que él se diera cuenta, en un segundo estaba cuestionándose si debía dar un paso o no, y al siguiente estaba ocultando el rostro en el cuello del menor, hipando y estrujándole la cintura.

Antes de ser designado francotirador, HyunJin fue uno de los soldados de primera línea dispuestos a morir. Él no quería morir realmente, pero le parecía que era el sitio en que debía estar y corrió de forma temeraria y estúpida directo hacia una granada, creyendo que podía desviar su trayectoria.

Ninguna de sus heridas fue lo bastante grave como para ser dado de baja, pero las quemaduras dejaron cicatrices que aún no se borraban. Si se concentraba lo suficiente, aún podía sentir el calor de la explosión.

Después de eso, conoció muchos otros tipos de dolores y fuegos, recibió más golpes y se ganó más cicatrices que le hacían revivir aquellos tormentos, pero había algo perturbadoramente placentero en acudir a ese recuerdo en ese momento, cuando el calor de Felix lo envolvía por completo.

Felix era como una tormenta tropical, con gotas de agua marcando el suelo, con aire tibio y eléctrico erizando sus vellos. No era como la explosión de una granada, pero le recordaba lo bien que se sintió ser designado francotirador después de eso.

No, sentir a Felix entre sus brazos era mucho mejor, infinitamente mejor; como francotirador siempre se sintió como un asesino, pero abrazando a Felix por fin se sentía vivo.

—Yo debía estar ahí para él —masculló finalizando en el mismo lugar en que había comenzado la retahíla—, lo siento tanto.

Dándole palmadas en la espalda, Felix le permitió rumiar unos segundos más y luego se alejó, sonriéndole con las mejillas sonrojadas y luciendo todas esas pecas que habían invadido cada uno de sus sueños en los últimos tres años, incluyendo algunas nuevas con las que esperaba familiarizarse pronto.

—No lo hagas —susurró el menor con resignación—, Chan hyung fue a morir con la guerra.

HyunJin, que consideró una cruel ironía que Bang Chan muriera cuando ya podían sentir los vientos de paz, necesitó esas simples palabras para comprender que volver a casa junto a su amigo nunca fue una opción.

Bang Chan fue a morir _con_ la guerra, no _en_ la guerra.

Felix siempre lo supo, por eso sus cartas siempre sabían a despedidas, por eso los contemplaba alejarse de aquella manera, por eso quiso retener a Bang Chan y fue por eso mismo que no lo consiguió y ninguno pudo evitar el desenlace del mayor.

_Me reencontraré con MinHo._

—Chan hyung se fue persiguiendo un fantasma, nosotros solo pudimos retrasarlo un poco, ¿verdad? —Qué injusto era ver a Felix aceptarlo tan fácilmente, mientras él apenas era capaz de poner la idea en palabras.

—No te atormentes por eso.

En la guerra, las personas morían. No importaba el bando, no importaba si portaban armas o si estaban enfermas, las personas morían porque ese era el propósito de las guerras, pero saberlo no facilitaba el aceptarlo.

Bang Chan marchó con el ejército fingiendo defender a su país, queriendo vengar la muerte de MinHo y anhelando morir cuando acabara.

La vida era tan simple a veces.

—No te atormentes por eso —repitió Felix cuando HyunJin se perdió en sus pensamientos—, tú hiciste todo lo que pudiste por Bang Chan hyung, él siempre me lo decía en sus cartas. Tú le cuidabas la espalda, lo traías de vuelta a la tierra y le recordabas por qué luchaban. Tú lo mantuviste con vida y cuidaste su corazón. Él quería que lo siguieras haciendo.

Pero, ¿cómo podía seguir cuidando un corazón muerto?

En algún momento entre su verborrea y su llanto incesante, acabaron sentados lado a lado en una vieja banca de madera, como cuando eran jóvenes y todas sus preocupaciones se resumían a un vuelo a Sídney y nueve meses de distancia.

—Hablando de cartas —dijo acurrucándose contra el menor. Quería preguntarle qué otras cosas le dijo Bang Chan en sus misivas, pero se dijo que ya tendría tiempo para eso, que tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo—, tus cartas.

Para su sorpresa, Felix soltó una risa baja que lo hizo estremecer.

—¿Te gustaron?

Por unos segundos se arrepintió de no haberlas leído y se preguntó qué clase de bromas el menor le estuvo jugando para que esa pregunta y esa risa fueran su respuesta.

—No las leí.

—¿Qué?

De forma aparatosa, sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón la bolsa de plástico donde aún guardaba las cartas selladas que Felix le envió en esos dos años. Si bien leyó las primeras cartas de sus padres, no se atrevió a abrir ninguna de las que tenían al menor como remitente. El anillo, sin embargo, reemplazaba sus placas de identificación en la cadena perlada que colgaba de su cuello.

Felix tomó la bolsa sin poder disimular su sorpresa, pero aún sonriendo.

—Todas están ahí —comentó simplemente, viendo los pequeños dedos de Felix romper el plástico y sacar los sobres para asegurarse de que, efectivamente, todos seguían tal cual él los envió.

—¿Qué está–? ¿Me las estás devolviendo? —Esta vez su ceño se frunció y HyunJin lo vio cuadrar los hombros con un gesto solemne—. ¿Por qué no las leíste?

—Porque cualquier cosa que quisieras decirme podía esperar a que yo volviera. —Decirlo en voz alta sonaba imbécil, pero a la distancia y rozando la locura, para él siempre fue lo más lógico—. Pensé que… no sé qué pensé en realidad.

—HyunJin, ¡Dios! —Descuidadamente, Felix tomó un sobre y desgarró un borde, imitó la acción con todos los demás y todo lo que HyunJin vio cuando las cartas estuvieron afuera, fueron papeles inmaculados—. Solo son hojas en blanco.

—¿Qué? —Esta vez fue su turno de sorprenderse—. ¿Qué mierda, Lix?

— _Wow, it’s been so–_ ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me llamaste así?

Demasiado distraído, HyunJin no percibió la emoción en la voz del menor. Revisó una a una cada hoja y cada sobre, leyendo solo su nombre y el de Felix repetido en cada uno. Las hojas, efectivamente, estaban todas en blanco. No había rastros de palabras borradas, de dedos sucios o lágrimas como siempre pensó. Eran hojas blancas, complemente blancas e impolutas.

HyunJin conservó cada una de esas cartas diciéndose que Felix podría leer sus propias palabras cuando regresara, imaginó todas las cosas que podían estar ahí plasmadas, confesiones de amor y declaraciones de odio, malas bromas y anécdotas viejas. De todas las cosas que creyó Felix pudo haber escrito, que no dijera ninguna de ellas era simplemente hilarante.

—Una vez perdí la bolsa en un río y me dejé llevar casi un kilómetro por la corriente antes de alcanzarla —masculló sacudiendo los trozos de plástico desgarrado. Quería estar furioso, pero ¿cómo podía enojarse con el menor cuando todo lo que hizo fue darle un motivo para volver a casa?

—Quería escribirte, realmente tenía tantas cosas que decir que no podía ordenar las ideas. —Haciendo ademanes con las manos, Felix graficó el embrollo de pensamientos que intentó plasmar en aquellas hojas—. A veces pasaba horas y hasta días frente a un papel, sostenía el bolígrafo e intentaba traspasar todos los mapas que dibujaba en mi cabeza. Intenté hacerlo en inglés, en coreano y en ambos idiomas, pero nunca… Quería decirte tantas cosas. —Y HyunJin quería leer cada una de ellas, o escucharlo decirlas—. De todas formas parece que comprendiste el mensaje central, ¿verdad?

—¿Cuál es ese mensaje?

—Quería decir. —Felix titubeó—. Quería que supieras que yo, que yo estaba aquí, que yo _estoy_ aquí.

De todas las cosas que la guerra les provocaba a las personas, su padre decía que la peor de toda era obligarlas a aferrarse a cosas que ya no existían. A veces la esperanza moría en las trincheras, pero los soldados seguían luchando por una causa perdida. A veces los soldados morían en el frente, pero sus familias seguían esperando. A veces todo se iba al demonio y aún se podían escuchar rezos entre los disparos, las bombas y los gemidos. Sin embargo, así como la guerra traía desesperanza, dolor y abandono, también dejaba cosas buenas y esas pequeñas, inefables y casi inexistentes cosas buenas, valían cada gota de sangre derramada.

Desde que fue forzado a enlistarse, HyunJin creyó que ya no tenía nada, se creó ilusiones y llenó su espíritu de sueños para usarlos de combustible, pero siempre pensó que acabaría dándose de frente contra la realidad. Incluso esa mañana, con el canto de los pájaros a lo lejos, con los rayos de sol iluminando una ciudad fantasma, con los ojos más bonitos brillando sobre él, todo podía ser una mentira.

Después de abandonar a Felix en su dolor, después de romperle el corazón y marcharse para nunca volver, Felix aún estaba ahí. Sus manos aún parecían sedientas de su piel y en sus labios aún se formaban sonrisas cubiertas de pecas que quería besar. Su mirada se iluminaba con una esperanza que, hasta ese momento, HyunJin no se permitió sentir.

Entonces ahí estaba, como una semilla que durmió durante todo un invierno –todos esos inviernos– y por fin podía germinar. No era una flor como tal, ni siquiera un tallo, pero era un comienzo, el comienzo de todas esas cosas maravillosas que Lee Felix suponía.

 _Esperando —_ se dijo. Por dos años e incluso después de todo lo que HyunJin hizo, Felix estaba ahí esperando por él, ¿era eso lo que quería decir?

—Felix…

Uno de los mayores miedos a los que Hwang HyunJin tuvo que enfrentarse estando en la guerra, fue al de sobrevivir y vivir el resto de sus días como un cobarde. Un cobarde que se ocultó tras la mira de un fusil, un cobarde que dejó y vio morir a sus amigos, un cobarde que no alcanzó la gloria de inmolarse por su nación. Al volver a casa con sus medallas y el respeto de sus superiores, ese miedo se volvió real.

 _—No solo los cobardes sobreviven, HyunJinnie —_ dijo su padre con una sonrisa débil mientras cenaban la noche anterior— _, tú aún no comprendes el valor que se necesita para deshacer tus pasos, para enfrentarte a las secuelas. Esto —_ agregó apuntando a su prótesis— _requiere un valor que no se compara, ni por asomo, a vivir con esto._ —Se puso una mano en el pecho y sus ojos brillaron con un orgullo que HyunJin no creía merecer—. _Vivir es duro cuando estás acostumbrado a la muerte, pero salir de las trincheras y volver a un lugar que abandonaste, vivir por algo, luchar por alguien… Ese, hijo mío, es el verdadero valor._

Encontrarle el sentido a la vida, respetarlo y defenderlo, ahí radicaba su valentía. Y mientras estuvo en el frente, mientras fijaba el objetivo de su fusil oculto en una trinchera, mientras limpiaba la suciedad de su piel y ropa, mientras se despedía de sus camaradas caídos y mientras rezaba por tener un día más en esa tierra de miseria y muerte, en lo único que podía pensar, lo único que le daba valor, era el recuerdo de Lee Felix.

—Bienvenido a casa, HyunJinnie.

._. |: .-. :| ._.

Todas las guerras llegaban a su fin. Dejaban a su paso muerte y destrucción como cataclismos implacables, pero acababan. Las trincheras mentales, no obstante, se volvían parte de la vida.

Hwang HyunJin nunca abandonó el campo de batalla por completo, ni siquiera cuando se volvió un simple granjero y las trincheras se volvieron solo cicatrices en la tierra. A pesar de que las bombas dejaron de explotar y él nunca fue un francotirador nuevamente, nunca dejó de ser un soldado.

En los días de tormenta, cuando los truenos hacían retumbar la tierra, el cielo se iluminaba en explosiones azuladas y él sentía las vibraciones en las plantas de los pies, las horas se volvían eternas y cada noche se convertía en la más larga de su vida. Caminaba por los pasillos de la casa alerta, a veces aún veía soldados en el suelo, algunos muertos, otros mutilados o agonizando. A veces sentía el dolor en su piel, los callos en los dedos del gatillo, la tierra húmeda en las rodillas, la sangre en la ropa; a veces la vida misma era un campo de batalla.

Aprendió que la guerra dejaba cicatrices en la tierra y en las personas, que quitaba y hería. Pero la guerra, incluso la más cruenta y sangrienta, de alguna forma acababa.

Y la suya acabó dejando secuelas y heridas que parecían nunca sanar, pero acabó.

Reintegrarse al mundo fue una batalla difícil, pero lo consiguió. Con el apoyo de sus padres se forjó un nuevo camino y, aunque no todo fue color de rosa, Felix caminó siempre a su lado.

El australiano, que después de trabajar por un tiempo en la granja de sus padres comenzó a dar clases de inglés, tenía una vida construida. No era el mismo adolescente que habitaba en los recuerdos de HyunJin y nunca olvidó la forma en que ambos se apartaron al morir su familia, pero decidieron que eran sobrevivientes y podían compartir ese pequeño triunfo.

Las personas que ambos fueron una vez, murieron en la guerra; las personas en quienes se convirtieron después de eso, vivieron a pesar de ella.

Y para HyunJin, que a veces todavía se sentía como ese soldado cobarde oculto en las trincheras, Felix siempre tendría el sol en la mirada, lluvia en las mejillas y algo maravilloso que enseñarle.


End file.
